The invention relates to a process to determine the "real" vibrations of the rotor of a rotary machine, by the acquisition of the "apparent" vibration signals, then by elimination of the interference signals.
The invention also relates to devices allowing the implementation of such a process, and the use of such devices for the determination of the vibrations of the rotors of rotary machines in real time, preferably through an online system.